The aftermath of telling her
by laurenXdannie
Summary: When Troy finally plucks up the courage to tell Gabriella that he likes her, what will her reactions be? TxG


**So this is another one of our one-shots. This was actually a very funny one to do (considering the way we both wrote it) so we hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Gabriella walked up the path of my front garden towards my front door. I watched through the window as she knocked on the door. _Breathe. Troy_ My mind told me. _All you have to do is tell her._

I opened the door and greeted her happily. "Gabi!"

"Hey Troy!"

"Come in. Come in." I said nervously as I opened the door wider.

"Thanks...where's your parents?" She came in and looked around, trying to spot my parents.

"They've just gone out for the day."

"Oh Nice, left you all alone did they?" she said smiling.

"Uh... well there's the dog... so not really alone." I said.

"Of course!" She grinned.

I smiled. "So... Uh, what you wanna do?"

"Oh...whatever, just thought I'd come around and see my favourite neighbor!" she grinned cheesily.

"And possibly make out?" I winked at her, obviously joking, but wishing I didn't have to joke.

"Make...Out... oh ha-ha very funny Troy." She said nervously.

"No Gabi! I'm so being so serious! We're alone... well Scooby is here... but I can put him in the garden..." I said, as I tried to keep a serious face, but failing as I did so.

"Who cares if Scooby's here? Just plant one on me right now!" She laughed after she said it, perceptibly acting.

"Wait... you serious?" I said, I didn't recognize in her voice that she was putting it on.

Nervously she said: "Are you going to invite me in then, or just leave me standing by the door?" She has obviously ignored my question. Good thing she did too.

"Uh... sure. Come in" _Why do I have to stutter? _I thought.

"Troy, are you okay? You seem...Erm...nervous?" she asked in a caring tone.

"I'm fine. What makes you think something's wrong? I'm fine, you're fine! Oh god, not fine as in good looking... No... Uh... I mean, you are good looking but I just meant that you're fine in how you're feeling-" I said in a somewhat high pitched voice before she interrupted me.

"TROY! Do you need water or something?"

"I think so..." I swallowed.

She laughed. "Come on then." She grabbed my hand and led me to the kitchen.

"Okay."

"I'm pretty sure you're capable of getting water yourself?" she smiled.

"Then why'd you hold my hand and lead me to the kitchen?" I said, smirking.

"Oh, is this the kitchen? Sorry! I thought it was the bedroom!" She smiled sarcastically.

"Oh Hahaha very funny. Uh... yeah... you sit down. I'll just get some water."

"Okay then Troy, careful you don't faint or something...are you okay?"

"I'm fine Gabi. Honestly." I got the water with shaking hands.

"You don't look it, your scaring me! Is there something you need to tell me? Are you ill?" She said as she rose to her feet.

"No! I'm not ill... I just...uh...I... I have something to tell you." I told her, but I refused to look her directly in the eye. I looked everywhere except at her.

"Troy...Tell me, shall we go sit somewhere or something?"

"Uh... the living room will be good" I fidgeted with my hands and lead the way to the living room.

"Okay..." she said confused and walked into the room as I followed.

We were both sat down, and then nerves over came me."Uh... listen... Erm... yeah... You know what?! Let's watch TV! That is such a better and possibly more exciting thing to do!" I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV; I switched to a sports section and started watching a re-run of an old basketball game.

Gabi took the remote out of my hands and turned it off "Troy...just tell me, I'm curious now"

"Can I go to the bathroom first?" I needed air...or something.

"I can't stop you...just go" she sighed, I could see she was slightly disappointed.

I ran to the bathroom and paced the room, attempting to gather some courage. "Calm down Troy... all you have to do is say you like her! It's not that hard!"

I walked briskly out of the bathroom and ran down the stairs. I took a deep breath before entering the living room. "You okay now Troy?" Gabi asked, I could almost hear fear in her voice.

I took a deep breath and followed my heart. Word Vomit. I didn't know what I was doing, and before I knew It, it was too late. "IThinkIlikeYou"

"You think like me? We all think very differently Troy" Gabriella creased her forehead, she must think I was going mental!

"I uh...What do you mean Gabi?"

"What did you just say...I think I may have heard it wrong?"

"I...I...think... I think I...like...you" Stumbling again at my choice of words. I was a fool.

"Think? Because I'm pretty sure I like you" I saw her smile form on her face and I immediately felt at ease.

"What?! Oh... Well I more than think I like you. In fact I know for sure that I like you"

"Wow...Erm..." I noticed her look around the room, and then she stood up, and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Gabi?' I was shocked; everything had happened so fast, I quickly place my arms around her waist and smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her. All the nerves disappeared and I grinned widely at her.

"YOUR GIRLFRIEND?" My face dropped. I took it too far, I was an idiot. "I'd love to be" she grinned and I returned the smile. I was the luckiest boy alive!

"Oh thank god! I thought you like... despised the idea!"

"Don't be stupid" She laughed.

"So... girlfriend..." I grinned rather cheesily. "You hungry?"

"It depends...what's on the menu" I saw a sparkle in her eye and knew what she was thinking.

"Take your pick" I winked at her and grabbed her hand, leading her into the kitchen and standing in front of the fridge.

"I'm kind of liking the thing attached to my hand right now" she said quietly and smiled sweetly.

"We can attach our lips if you want?" I grinned at her, hoping she would take the hint.

"Erm...Scooby's here" she smirked.

"So...? Scooby out!" Scooby got up from his bed, Whined and walked out of the house, into the garden. "There you go. Can we kiss?"

"Scooby!" Her hand came in contact with my chest, and I melted. I realised what she was doing, hitting me for sending the dog out."I was kidding...you didn't have to throw him out"

"Oh okay... do you want him back in here or what?"

"Just shut up and kiss me" Gabriella moved in closer to me, my heart beat becoming faster and faster. I moved my own head in, closer...

"OWWW!" I rubbed my head, our foreheads colliding was pretty painful.

"Shit...I'm...so sorry" a pink tint spread across her face and she looked away.

"No, no... It's fine." I whispered, while rubbing my head. "I need ice."

"Yeah...me too...Urgh I fail at life"

"No you don't. You just failing at kissing" I laughed and winked at her.

"Fine, I guess you don't want to kiss me no more then!" she turned around playfully, her back to me.

"Gab-ri-ella..." I sang to her, hoping she would turn back around.

"Scoooooby!! Fancy a kiss, seeing as my boyfriend doesn't want one?" The sight of a chocolate brown Labrador was seen, bouncing in through the door.

"You're kissing a dog?" I wrinkled my nose in disgust "Are you that desperate?"

"Well I was going to kiss you wasn't I?" She winked and put on her best smile. I think I have just died and gone to heaven.

"You're mean. Do you know what you've done to my ego?" I placed my arm across my chest dramatically.

"Do you know what you've done to my head?"

"Uh... Filled your mind with dirty thoughts?" I grinned at her

"You might have done, if you hadn't of failed at kissing" she smirked.

I kept silent, hoping to catch her off guard. Moving in, I grabbed her hips and pulled her close, viciously crashing my lips down onto hers. Kissing with as much passion as I could muster. "How about now?"I whispered, huskily into her ear.

"...I...you...Water?" she stammered, making me laugh

"Kiss me again and then I'll get you your water"

"Again...Troy...I...Water...!"

"What.... no kiss?" I said, smirking.

She put her hands around my neck and her lips crashed down onto my own. "Troy..." She pulled away. Feeling crushed, she left me wanting more. "Water now...please?"

I walked over to the fridge, sighing. Reaching in and grabbing two bottles of water. "Here you go." I handed her one of the bottles and she started drinking it, at a fast pace. Wow, I must be good.

"That's much better...and don't you dare sigh!" She grinned up at me, the colour returning to her face.

"Sorry, but c'mon Gabi! You kissed me and left me wanting more..."

"You kissed me...left me breathless, and refused me water! What on earth were you thinking?" she asked me.

"I just wanted to kiss you so badly. I wouldn't have killed you."

"I was pretty close to dying!" she said dramatically but smiled anyway.

"Well then... if you die, I die" I smiled also. "Like that saying from that film... 'The notepad'... Is that it?"

"Notebook? You're useless!"

"Yeah that's it! There's that saying... "If you're a bird, then I'm a bird. But then there's another saying... I can't remember what film though. It goes something like "If you jump, I jump"

"Troy...Shut up" she grinned at me.

"But do you see where I'm going here?!" I exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Not really" she laughed.

"What I'm saying is that if you ever died, then I'd die too. Maybe not physically, but I would emotionally and mentally. Maybe not socially because there's Chad, who would piss me off until I blew up and HAD to start talking to him"

"Right...I wish I'd have chosen Scooby now" she said, before winking.

"That just makes me feel so much better. You say I almost kill you and then you prefer the Labrador over me. That's just fantastic." I sighed disappointedly.

She noticed my disappointed sigh, and she took my head into her hands and kissed me passionately. "Seriously Troy...I'd NEVER do that to Scooby" she grinned.

I chuckled. "Okay..." Then, suddenly, I realised what she said. "Wait... what about me?"

"What do you mean?" she asked me, looking confused.

"You said to me 'I'd never do that to Scooby' what about me?" I asked.

"I just did it to you...didn't I?" she said, she now seems utterly confused.

"Did what?" I smirked.

I heard her sigh and then kiss me again. Wow… she can kiss! "That!" she said once she pulled away and grinned.

I pulled her back in, span her round and I pushed her back, so she was leaning against the counter and I kissed her more passionately. Our tongues battling for dominance. I pulled away slowly. "That's better." I whispered.

"I...ye...one sec" She stuttered and drank some water. "Perfect" she smiled.

I smiled as well, and then I heard the front door open and I took her hand. "C'mon…" I led her through the hall way and we bumped into my parents. "Hi mum. Bye mum. Hi dad. Bye dad." I said in a hurry and led Gabi outside.

"Hi...Oh, Troy, that wasn't fair...we could have stayed? We've done enough kissing for one day!" she laughed.

"She'll ask questions. You know what I'm like with questions"

"She's going to ask sometime you know! You can't avoid her forever...you live there!"

"Yes... But today is just about us." I said sweetly.

"Take me for ice cream then?" she grinned.

"Okay" I said, and I ran back inside, grabbed the keys and went back to the garden again. "Let's go"

"Can't we just have some from your freezer?" she said before laughing slightly

"The things I do for you."

"Yupp, you have nice ice-cream yeah?" She grinned.

"No..." I lied. I really didn't want to be in the same house has my parents. Especially not right now.

"My house it is then" she grinned.

"Thank god" I started the car and looked over at her suddenly "Wait is your mum in?"

"Of course she is!" she laughed.

"Uh... let's go to the ice cream parlor at the mall then"

"You're so difficult! Why can't you just go get me ice cream from your house! God Troy. I'll wait outside if you wish" She said, a bit moodily.

"No... it's because... asking you to be your girlfriend and then having our parents throw questions at us, it's too much for me babe!" I said, obviously with wide eyes.

"Then you stay here...I'll go get it"

"Okay..." I watched as she stepped out of the car and disappeared into the house. This was not going to end well.

"Hey, sorry to bother you Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, But Troy was wondering if we could have some ice cream...possibly a couple of spoons?" Gabriella smiled.

"Uh... of course. Help yourself Gabriella. But where's Troy?" Lucille said.

"In the car...me and Troy are...Dating...and he's trying to avoid the questions" Gabriella laughed nervously.

"Oh..." Lucille walked out of kitchen and went to Troy's car and knocked on the window. "Troy Bolton. What on earth are you doing?"

"Oh...You know...Mrs. Bolton...he's kind of nervous...Erm...Ice cream would be lovely? You know, we could just go to the parlor, its fine..." Gabi said.

"No hold on Gabriella. Troy?! Get out of the damn car and help your girlfriend with the ice cream!" she shouted.

"No Mrs. Bolton...please; its fine...I offered to come and get it..." Gabi smiled awkwardly, trying to reason with her.

"Oh fine." She said. "Troy! Get. Out. Of. The. Car." She finished in a staccato way.

"But mum! You're gunna like ask questions..." I finally said.

"Troy...just...it's gonna happen sometime" Gabi said, quietly.

"Not now it's not!" I shouted!

"Mrs. Bolton...Erm...Now would be a good time to interrogate him?" Gabriella grinned. What the heck happened to her quiet tone? Girls…

"Gabriella!"

"Troy, don't be pathetic! Answer the questions then we get ice cream!" she shouted back.

"Urgh. Fine!"

"Troy...Calm down...How long has this been going on?" My mum asked.

"Uh... Not even an hour"

"Okay...The ice creams in the second drawer down..." My mum said before turning around and walking into the house.

"Is that it?" I asked, confused.

"What did you expect son?" she turned back around and smiled at me.

"Uh... more questions"

"Why did it take you so long?! You've been eying her up for ages!" she laughed. Shit, she had to say that!

"Mum!"

"Second drawer Troy" She turned away and walked into the house...Well that went...well?

I got out of the car and walked into the house, Gabriella following closely behind. "Chocolate fudge or strawberry cheesecake?"

"I have to choose?" Gabi smiled at me

"Yeah. There's only two anyway"

"Can we go to the ice cream parlor? They'd let me have both for the same price!" she grinned and I sighed

"You're unbelievable, do you know that? I said we were going to the ice-cream parlor but then we ended up here!"

"Then give me both and shut up! You've refused me ice cream for long enough!"

"No! I offered to take you to the ice cream place! You know where the ice cream is, get it yourself!"

"Troy! Just get me it, your right in front of the freezer!" Gabi raised her voice at me, something I never thought would happen.

"Which one do you want then?!" I asked, feeling frustrated.

"Chocolate, I'm going to need it!"

"Well I want to strawberry stuff. You get your own chocolate."

"I'll have that one too then!" she reasoned, obviously trying to avoid an argument.

"Why can't you get it yourself? It's not hard. Look... you open the freezer; you get the box out, then get a bowl then the ice cream scooper, scoop some cream out and put it in the bowl and finally get a spoon. And ta-da you have your ice cream! What is so hard about that?"

"You're a dick" she whispered, looking to the floor.

"Yeah well, you're an indecisive bit- moody person. But hey! I ain't complaining." I corrected myself, didn't want to get into too much trouble.

"Moody?" her eyes came up and looked at me, I saw the slight hurt that was in her eyes.

"Well, right now your been moody"

"All I want is ice cream, ice cream makes me happy. And for the record, I'm not the only moody one here!" she raised her voice once more.

"Then get the fucking ice cream Gabriella!" I couldn't help it, she was winding me up!

Her eyes widened and she stared at me. "You know...I...I think we have some at home" she diverted her eyes to the door, looking awkward.

"Bye then." I walked to the door and held it open for her. "Have fun eating your ice cream"

"Troy...don't please, I was joking...please Troy...I'm sorry" I saw tears in her eyes. I felt bad, but I couldn't talk to her in this state.

"Just go Gabriella. I'll call you or something." I quietened my voice and looked down at my feet.

"Troy...don't do this to me, we've been going out for under an hour..." I watched as a single, lonely tear fell down her face. She looked gorgeous. It was me who caused this, and I felt bad.

"I'm not breaking up Gabi; just... go home... we both need to calm down"

"I'm calm, I promise, If I go home, well, it won't make me calmer...only worse..."

I shut the door and walked into the living room, flopping down and the sofa, putting my hands on my head. "Gabi, come here..."

Gabriella walked in, tears streaming down her face. She stopped in front of me and said nothing.

Standing up, I wiped her tears. "I think we've just had our first argument" I said smiling at her softly.

"Why...why are you smiling?"

"Because this just proves how much I love you"

"An argument?" creases formed in her forehead.

"Sort of, we can argue ALL the time, it just shows us that at the end of it, nothing will happen because we mean so much to each other. You mean everything to me"

"Even though I'm moody?" I added a small smile, in hope she would see what I meant.

"Yes, because I'm a dick aren't I?" I smiled.

"Shit...no...I...I didn't mean...No...Kiss me?" She grinned largely.

"No. I wanna do this properly Gabriella, we've just had our first ever argument. I need to say sorry."

"Then say sorry by kissing me?!" she shouted.

"Gabriella. I'm sorry. For calling you moody.. Well I'm sorry for almost calling you a bitch, I changed it to moody. Um... I'm sorry for shouting and telling you to go home."

"I wish you'd hurry up and kiss me!"

I pull her to me and I smash my lips on hers and let our tongues battle for dominance once again, then I grabbed hold of her hips and spins her round and pushes her on the sofa. After this, I was on top of her and I began to kiss her more intensely. She runs her hands through my hair and I pull away. Not because I wanted to – because I didn't but because of the need for oxygen. "Am I forgiven?" I said, as I leaned my forehead against hers.

She was now breathless. "Defiantly...and I'm sorry for calling you a dick" she grinned back still out of breath.

"Welcome" I leaned in and captured our lips in a sweet kiss.

"Erm...Troy..?" she said, after we pulled away.

"Yeah..?" I said, in a way that told her to carry on.

"Can we have that ice cream now?" she asked shyly.

I laughed at her shyness. "Sure."

* * *

**Review?! **

**Lauren&Dannie.**


End file.
